User blog:Batman99/Injustice: Origins Of The First Insurgent
Injustice: Origins Of The First Insurgent is a prequel to the highly acclaimed successful video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us and the 5th game of the series. It focuses on Batman and Nightwing battling The Joker, among others while on the road down to events in the Injustice Comic and the game. It will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and the PS4 in December 29, 2016. ''GAME MODES: #Story Mode #Battle Mode #Online Mode #Free-Roam Mode #Archive Mode #Download Mode #Settings Mode STORY MODE: As the game starts, it reflects on young Bruce Wayne's life, from his birth, to him falling down in a well, and to his parents being shot and killed in front of his eyes. A few years later, a young teenager Bruce Wayne travels to the farthest parts of the mountains to train. He finally arrives at the League Of Shadows, where he trains with Ra's al Ghul himself. After years of training Bruce returns to Gotham City ready to protect it from the evilest souls. He designs a suit, solely after the bats that he saw in the well at a young age. He names himself Batman, goes to fight crime. When he sees a couple being forced against the wall by a thug, he springs into action and takes him down in less than a second. He goes off looking for other crimes to stop. Meanwhile, in the day, Bruce goes to Wayne Enterprises to visit his old friend Lucius Fox, who has secretly made weaponry and equipment. Bruce takes a look at the equip. and decides to take it. He also gives Lucius a design of a vehicle that he wants. 5 years later, Batman sees that the Haley's Circus is coming to Gotham and knows that it could attract the wrong people. When he gets there, he sees that the main act, the Flying Graysons, fall on impact because of a malfunction with the ropes and are killed, with only the young son, Dick, surviving, having watched them die. Bruce takes and Dick and prepares him by training him to the full extent. Dick then becomes Robin, and they go crime-fighting across the city. Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commisioner Jim Gordon, is inspired by Batman and Robin and makes her own costume, declaring herself Batgirl. As Batman and Robin face Ra's al Ghul, he implodes Gotham Observatory, forcing Batman to go and evacuate all the bystanders there, while Robin takes on Ra's himself. As Ra's is just about to finish Robin off, Batgirl swoops in and knocks him down. She helps Robin up and wants in their little crime-fighting group. Batman reluctantly agrees, and Batgirl is the latest to join them. 4 years later, Robin had left Batman to train, thus looking for a new Robin to help look through the skies. He finds a teenage boy named Jason Todd, who reluctantly seeks to help out. He then becomes the new Robin, and they go to the Ace Chemicals Plant, where they face the Red Hood, who attempts to kill them. A accident happens when the Red Hood falls into one of the chambers and is severely burned. The Red Hood then becomes The Joker, and explodes the Gotham Hospital, attracting Batman, Robin, and Batgirl to go and stop him. While in the fight, Batman and Batgirl is knocked down, and The Joker kidnapps Robin, who he puts in an abandoned warehouse, and is exploded upon, thus killing Jason. 2 years later, Dick Grayson returns, but now as Nightwing, and helps out Batman through the crisis since. Villains like The Riddler, The Penguin, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Killer Croc, and Mr.Freeze had been hired by Black Mask to find and kill Batman and his sidekicks. They are all defeated, and Black Mask is put in jail. Batman joins the Justice League, Nightwing joins the Teen Titans, and 6 years later, Metropolis explodes, thus setting up the plot for Injustice: Gods Among Us. BATTLE MODE: In Battle Mode, like all the Injustice Games, you can choose a character and fight either a second player, or the computer. There will be 24 characters to choose from. ONLINE MODE: In Online Mode, you will be able to fight people from across the world. When you beat more people, you get more credits, and you rise through the world rankings. FREE-ROAM MODE: In Free-Roam Mode, you will be able to go explore all across Gotham City and nearby Gotham area. You could use any vehicle to travel, or any gadget to find items, characters, etc. ARCHIVE MODE: In Archive Mode, you would be able to learn everything about Batman, like from TV Shows, Movies, or alternate timelines. You will also be able to learn of Gotham City History, etc. DOWNLOAD MODE: In Download Mode, you can access DLC Characters, Costumes, or even Locations. You could also download backgrounds for your player card, which can be seen by other people on Online Mode. SETTINGS MODE: In Settings Mode, you can access the volume, music, change the difficulty, change the picture of the game, etc. CHARACTERS:'' Category:Blog posts